May and the Ninja deck: Inside the cards
by Kingdomleader
Summary: May is a girl with her ninja deck. When she goes to school one day her teacher tells her "Let me see your deck." It then started after she gave her teacher her deck.
1. Chapter 1

I had grabbed my books from my house and ran out of the door. When I was racing down the long winding street, I check my right pocket and found that nothing was in it. I checked my left pocket and there was nothing in that one. I raced back and went into my home and grabbed my deck. I went outside and started a slow jog peering through my cards. It was a ninja deck. My teacher had told us to make a yugioh deck and said to learn about yugioh rules because we needed to put it into action. So what I did was I got my brother's huge deck collection and put a ninja deck together. I had like the ninja deck. They had the coolest pictures. I had liked blue, red, and white dragon ninja cards. I was going to meet my friends at school and we were going to see each other's decks. I had loved the ninjas and I knew they would help me with my training at school.

When I had come to the stop light I had made a right turn and the school was on my right. Kids were getting off the bus and some were walking like me. I had reached the walk way into the school and had slowed my jog to a walk. The door was open and I walked through them and found my friends. They were next to a wall on my left about 30 feet. I walked over to them and said "Hi guys!" they turned to me and said "oh hi May!" said Steven with a smile on his face "May come over here and let me see your cards!" said David and I walked over to him. David had blond hair and he wasn't smiling. He never is happy I had said to myself. I gave him my deck and he gave me his. His deck was a dragon deck. He had a few blue eyes and some cards other dragon cards.

"Nice deck." David Said and gave the deck back to me. I had then handed back his deck to him. Jake had just got off of his bus and came to us. "Hello," said Jake and took out his deck. "Jake did you know that Ms. Stone, your duel monsters teacher, is going to do something amazing!"

"How do you know that?" asked David cutting in.

Steven turned to David and said "it's rumored but they say that we are going to be the cards!"

Jake had shock on his face and so did I. "How could she do that?" I asked

"May, half of the teachers here have some sort of power one way or another. You didn't know that?" asked David

"I didn't know that." Said Jake

"Then Jake you are one of the 97% that have never seen that in action. No one believes the 3%."

"Are you park of the 3%?" I asked David

"Why yes I am." Said David "That's why I-"

He then had cut off and ran away.

"What was that?" asked Steven laughing. Jake was laughing too. I wasn't sure what to do at that point. I mean why did David just run away like that? David had never run away from anything.

The bell and rung and we all walked to class. We had walked to Ms. Stone's class and she was there siting at her desk looking that the newspaper. I had sat the closet to her deck. it's wasn't in front of her it was just one seat from the edge of her desk. When everyone in my class sat in a seat Ms. Stone said "Hello students, I have a big lesson for you guys we only have 3 hours so I need you all to watch closely."

Ms. Stone then stood up from her desk and said to the class "I need some one's deck. This will be showing the class how it works."

I had raised my hand and along with a few other kids. "May, I would like to use your deck. Let me see it."

I handed my deck to her and she took it. She swiftly skimmed thought the cards and placed it on her desk. "Now I need half of the class to come here so…"

She then counted the kids in the class room and said "17. I need 17 kids to come up here to help me."

The 17 kids had walked up there and stood in front of her. "Come." Said Ms. Stone and took my deck with her.

They had walked out of the class room and one brave kid walked up to the window next to the door and saw Ms. Stone talking to the group of kids showing them the deck.

"What's going on?" asked one kid inside the classroom.

"They are sitting on chairs and are… What the heck?!" said the kid at the window. A few more kids went to the window and I was one of those people. I didn't want anything to happen to my brothers cards. I trust them with Ms. Stone but still something could happen.

The kids are passing out on the chairs. I could not believe it. How could she do that? One by one people where passing out in the seats. Some of the kids at the window were shocked as well as me.

"What is happening?" asked one kid not at the window.

No one had responded. Ms. Stone then walked in and we all sat back down in our seats. "Sorry for the delay but now we will start."

Everyone continuously looked at her they were not sure to be shocked, confused, or scared.

"May," Ms. Stone had started "Since this is your deck…"

Ms. Stone waved the deck in the air and continued saying "You will be one of the people battling…"

Ms. Stone then looked around the room and looked right at a kid with blond hair. He was a boy and was as tall as me. "Tom you will use my deck." said Ms. Stone as Tom walked up to her "I promise you. It is good. I made it have its twists and turns and is as good as May's or even a bit better. May, Tom, come here and sit at this table."

Ms. Stone then pointed to a table. Tom and I had then sat down and put our decks down. "Now do you see these 32 squares on the table, 16 is for each of you. Your deck goes on the bottom left. The next 5 squares on the bottom row are for your spell cards and the top 5 are for your monster cards. The square above the deck is your grave and above the grave is…"

"We know how to play the game." Said Tom

"Well okay then, class form a line and watch the duel. You may not come behind the dueler at any time. May, Tom, good luck and duel!" said Ms. Stone turning off the lights and closing the blinds. The squares where lit up in two different colors. I was blue and Tom was red. I was very scared of what was to come. Steven and David were not in this room and I was so scared. What happened to them when they passed out? I picked 6 cards and looking at them not knowing if I should run away or duel.


	2. Chapter 2

I played my Air Armor ninja in face up attack mode. The card then disappeared and a figurine size person appeared. The card then showed on a screen on the table on my left. It had all of its attack and defense points and effect. The little figure appeared and was in a ninja suit and it is the color green. He was turning his head left and right. The little ninja then turned around to me and took a step back but then got pushed forward to stay in its square. The ninja guy fell and was moving his mouth.

"Oh I forgot!" said Ms. Stone with a smile on her face "You have head phones there you need to place that on your head to hear them. You can also speak to them"

I grabbed the head phones to the right of me and put them over my head. "Hello," I said with a smile

The person fell over again and said "Oh shoot!" yelled the person there "How the heck did I get here May?"

I was shocked for a bit. "I summoned you but how do you know me?"

"Wait, you really don't know me do you?" the person started to laugh and said "I am Adam. I'm in your class."

It then hit me that the people passed out there are in the card game. I continued playing the game like nothing was happening and set a trap card.

I ended my turn and Tom was laying down cards in set position and was thinking very carefully what to play. While he was doing that Adam was talking to me "May are you really going to think I'm not there? Come on…" Adam paused for a moment and said to me "Wait what if I get sent to the grave? May you need to help me! Set down counter traps to stop attacks and ummm, stronger monsters! May, remember stronger monsters!"

"I will" I said to Adam and Tom looked at me saying "what?"

"Oh nothing Tom, I was just- nothing" I said to him and he ended his turn.

I picked up another card and now in my hand was Blue dragon ninja, armed ninja, lady ninja yae, armor ninjitsu art of alchemy, and senior silver ninja. "To summon Blue dragon ninja I need to kill a monster" I thought to myself and didn't even think of that option after I said it to myself. Senior silver ninja could save me by summoning ninja monsters from grave and hand but I need to kill a monster on the field to summon it like the blue dragon ninja. I had decided to set my Armed ninja. In face down def mode and ended my turn.

Tom picked up a card and played another monster in set position but this time flip summoned the set monster from the other turn. The card disappeared and a person appeared and was dressed as a cyber harpie lady. "It is a harpie, no classmate" I said to myself. I knew it wasn't a class mate I had in my class. It was a real harpie for sure. She ran up to Adam and tried to attack him. I flipped my trap that was Armor Ninjitsu art of freezing. It negated the atk and he could not change the battle position of any of his monsters. He ended his turn and I picked another card.

I had gotten the card red dragon ninja and flipped the set card, Armed ninja, face up. A ninja appeared and was wearing black with symbols on his clothing and hold a weapon. It wasn't a classmate and I was positive. So, I targeted one of his set cards. It was the trap card, dark bribe, so he flipped it back down. I ended my turn and he picked up a card and normal summoned his Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon. The card had a representation of the monster and came out. The card then disappeared and all was left a baby dragon chained by a harpie girl and his cyber harpie lady. They both where in atk position and I knew they were going to atk. All I had to do was wait it out. If he was going to atk he was going to atk but I had something to hold him off.

He sent cyber harpie lady to attack me and I flipped one of my cards. It was ninjitsu art of decoy. It said that I target one face up ninja monster it could not be destroyed by battle. So I took 400 attack points. Now I had 7600 life points and Tom still had 8000.

"Thank you" said Adam and took off his mask. He blond hair was showing and he drew it back but it still came forward. It looked like Tom was unaware for that it was Adam or didn't care. He ended his turn and I picked up yet another card. It was air armor ninja. The air armor ninja couldn't go against his cyber lady.

"There is nothing good in my hand" I whispered to myself and Adam heard it. Tom was still unaware that I said anything.

"What?!" said Adam making a face. I was not responding and he continued saying "Look May calm down if you didn't, just um set me in defect position and if I get attack you will not have your Life point subtracted from you. If I comes to that then-"

"Don't say that" I whispered to him "I have an idea of how to get out of this."

I really hadn't haven a clue but letting Adam know that, will hurt him. Adam could tell that I was unsure in my voice and he said to me "Good luck". He then faced forward looking at Tom. I then looked at the effect of the monster card lady ninja yae. It says that by discarding 1 WIND monster from your hand to the Graveyard, return all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field to the owner's hand. I could discard the air armor ninja to get the effect.

But then it hit me. "I can't attack his monsters if I wanted to then…" I thought to myself. Then looked at my spell card it let me destroy my Ninjitsu Art cards I control and then I could draw 2 cards. I will save that for later, I thought. I put Adam in defect position and ended my turn.

Tom picked up a card and set a trap/spell card. He sent his cyber harpie lady to atk my armed ninja and it was destroyed. It exploded into 100 pieces and disappeared. The card was then shown in the grave and he ended his turn. Adam had then decided to sit down crisscross style and put his mask back on.

I picked up a card and it was ninjitsu art of duplication. I set that in set position and ended my turn. Tom picked up a card and was looking at his hand. Adam turned around to me said "What did you play down?" after a moment he continued saying "Don't answer that but are we going some place but I think he is building up for a good move May."

"I going as fast as I can. Look Adam I will not let you down I have a thing going…now" I said to him

"Now?!" Adam said and raised his voice "May, I think you have nothing."

"Adam I have something just I can't tell you, soon I will play it." I had said to him and Adam faced Tom.

"May?" Tom asked "It's your turn."

"Oh sorry." I said with a smile and picked up a card it was white dragon ninja. "That's what I need," I said thought. "If I played it with ninjitsu art of duplication I'll summon a lot of ninja monsters. I'll summon crimson ninja and senior silver ninja.

So that's what I did I flipped my trap card, discarded the white dragon ninja card. I then summoned crimson ninja and senior silver ninja. Senor silver ninja was face down and so was the crimson ninja. I ended my turn and Tom placed a monster card in defense position. He then sent his cyber harpie lady to attack my face down crimson ninja. He did and it flipped activating its effect.

"Eric?" Adam had said and walked closest to him as he could. "is that-" The crimson ninja came as quick as he disappeared and I targeted his face down dark bribe card that I had seen it with the effect of the armed ninja. Dark bribe was in the grave and so was my crimson ninja.

"Eric!" yelled Adam and hit the ground with his fists. Adam took off his mask and said to me "why did you kill him?! May, what is wrong with you? Tell me why!"

He kept saying things like that and was crying so I took off my head phones. Tom had then ended his turn.

I picked up the card ninja grandmaster sasuke. I flip summoned my monster card, senior silver ninja, and I summoned crimson ninja from the grave and from my hand was lady ninja yae and ninja grandmaster sasuke. They all had to be face down defense so that's what they were. When I was thinking what to do next I looked at senior silver ninja and was behaving just like Adam was. I put back on my head phones but no one was speaking. Then I heard this voice "Hello" it said. I could tell It was a male voice.

"Oh hi Steven." Adam said

I has so happy that's where Steven was. I was over joyed but then it came to me "what would happen if he would be sent to the grave?" I didn't know, I tried not to think about it.

"Steven I can't believe you are here!" I said and Steven turned around to me. He took a step back and said "May?! She told us we would see you battle but I never thought it would be this. So how are we doing?"

"What else did Ms. Stone tell you?" asked Adam

"She said that if we didn't help May win we would have to keep doing this 'till we win. You know stuff like that." Said Steven "And a different person would have to be up there dueling and…I would guess May you would be down here into the cards."

"I don't-" I stared to say

"May, you need to be dueling now get going!" said Ms. Stone with another smile yet again. Ms. Stone goes behind Tom and looks at his cards. "Tom you can ended it in a few turns take that. Don't wait it out."

I sent Steven who was senior silver ninja to attack baby dragon because of its effect that I need to attack it and not any harpie lady. Steven destroyed his monster and Tom took damage of 1100 life points.

It was tom's turn now and he normal summoned that monster Harpie channeler and used its effect and discarded harpie queen. He then looked in his deck and pulled one Harpies' hunting ground and harpie's pet baby dragon.

"This is not going to be good" said Steven and pulled out his sword.

He defense summoned the pet baby dragon and placed the field spell card, harpies' hunting ground. Tom then flipped the spell card elegant egoist. He went though his deck again and summoned Harpie lady sisters in attack position.

"Oh now I get it!" said Adam "We are dead…"

Then destroyed the spell card elegant egoist. To top it off he used two more spell cards. One was cyber shield and triangle ecstasy spark. He equipped the cyber shield to the cyber harpie lady monster card. By the effect of harpies' hunting ground he targeted my trap card ninjitsu art of decoy.

"That's it I'm dead!" said Adam "I'll see you guys on the other side."

"We are not going to die! What are you stupid?" said Steven

There was 3 harpie ladies on the field so he could use the effect of the baby dragon and destroy my other trap card, Armor ninjitsu art of freezing.

"What would you call it Steven? We are being sent to the grave! Look at that on his side!" said Adam and pointed the monsters on Tom's side. "We are going to be killed by that! How the heck did he even summon them? Is that even legal?"

Tom went to the set card and flip summoned it. The monster was Harpie dancer. He switch to his battle phase and sent his cyber harpie lady to attack Adam.

"Well this is it, May I'm sorry for getting mad at you…See you guys later…" said Adam and he gave me a thumbs up. The cyber harpie lady rushed him and he exploded. I put my hand to my mouth and started to tear up.

Tom then sent his harpie lady sisters to attack Steven.

"Bye May, I don't think it's the end for us, but if it is…I'll miss you." Said Steven and he exploded by the harpie lady sisters. My life points had went down by 600 and is now at 6100

All I had left was my lady ninja yae and crimson ninja. If his harpie dancer wants to attack it will destroy my monster and I will be left with one monster. His harpie dancer attacked my lady ninja yae. it expoided and I took no life points.

He ended his turn and I picked up the card upstart golden ninja and I played him in face down defense mode and ended my turn.

Tom picked up a card. He had not spell/trap cards on the field just the 5 monsters. He turned his baby dragon to attack mode and destroyed the spell card triangle ecstasy spark. He attacked my crimson ninja with his harpie dancer. It was destroyed. He then got his cyber harpie lady and destroyed my other monster. He attacked with his harpie lady sisters and I lost 2150 life points. He then attack with his pet baby dragon and it had 2400 because of the harpie ladies on the field. I lost 2400 life points and lastly he attacked with his harpie channeler. I had lost all of my life points.

How did I lose that? The deck was too good for me I had a really bad put together deck. I had no trap protects. I need major mod to this deck. the monsters were not good.

"Good game" said Tom

I just looked at him and then at my deck which I was gathering the cards into my hands.

Ms. Stone turned back on all of the lights and opened the blinds. "See now this is a yugioh dueling battle. May, here could not bet a decent deck…Kids from my deck on they will only get harder. Now for the," Ms. Stone checked the time continued saying "We have an hour and a half of more hard core lessoning and practice. Next I would like to have someone else step up and let me have their deck."

Ms. Stone gets a deck by a black haired kid and looked at it fast. "Not bad" she said "May, could I see you outside please."

I went outside of the class room and she said to me "I got rid of your classmates in these cards they are fine. They will wake up in a few minutes. Oh and I wanted you to take the day off and tomorrow I want you to come back and show me your new deck. Today I need to teach these kids to make a deck. Ask your brother for some help."

She had smiled at me and I took my deck from her. "May, I would ask for his help. He past my class and not very few do, and with a 100% I might add, I don't ever give them out at all. Tell him good luck in the tournament for me."

I walked out of her sight and put my deck in my pocket. "What deck should I make next? What kind of deck would be better than this?" I had so many thoughts in my head oh I can't wait 'till I get home. My brother will teacher me so much.

I sighed and said out loud "That wasn't such a bad day" that had given me a smile on my face and a little jump in my step.

~The End~

Author note: if you want me to write more of this story leave something below. Or Message me as an author. I would be happy to hear about this story and others i have wrote. Thanks for reading!


End file.
